Revolver
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Sequel Cherry Hunt / Di sisi lain, ada mawar merah yang dengki padanya. Dia primadona pelayan cafe, dia sangat manis melebihi Nathan yang biasanya hanya melayani para penonton. Lalu ketika ia tahu sang ceri (sedikit) berhasil merebut hati orang yang disukainya, dendamnya semakin sempurna / Actually YeWook but with KyuMin cast and lil a bit YeMin moment / RnR Please?


**Revolver © Park Hyesung**

**The Artist characters isn't mine. But this story and the OC is mine.**

**Enjoy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bar Royal Scandal, salah satu bar malam terbaik yang pernah ada di sudut kota London. Setiap malam banyak pejabat yang mampir, tak terkecuali nyonya-nyonya bangsawan yang kesepian minta ditemani pelayan. Pemandangan yang amat biasa.

Vincent Rosther mengendus hidungnya. Udara bar selalu bercampur aduk. Asap rokok tidak diperbolehkan jadi aroma parfum jelas lebih menyengat di sini. Belum lagi bau minuman yang disajikan Jeremy, mulai dari jus ringan, beralkohol sampai wine. Bagus, dia pusing sekarang.

Namun sebagai pelayan tingkat satu yang selalu tersenyum dan menggoda kaum hawa tua, Vincent tak bisa berhenti. Banyak pelanggan bisa membuatnya mempertahankan gelarnya.

"Vince, kau sudah boleh istirahat." Sebuah tangan lebar menepuknya saat melangkah. Marcus Gamerly yang terkenal datar memberikan tatapan menuntut.

Vincent tak bisa melawan. Semenjak kepergiaan _kakak pertama_nya ke kota tetangga, Marcus-lah yang berperan sebagai tangan kanan selama _Dad_ tidak di sini.

Ruang pribadinya berada di samping ruangan Nathan Chauster, sang Diva baru di bar akhir-akhir ini. _Well_, ia pun tak peduli selama bisa beristirahat beberapa waktu.

"Vincent!" Tirainya tersibak keras. Nathan berhambut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ekspresi ceria khas anak-anak terukir di wajahnya.

Vincent terang-terangan mendengus, mendudukkan kembali tubuhnya yang tadi sudah terbaring. "Ada apa? Kau menggangguku bermalas-malasan."

Nathan terkekeh. "Maaf, tapi aku senang mendapatimu sendiri. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pelayan lain sehingga sulit sekali mengobrol denganmu. Oh ya, kau tahu, tadi siang aku dikejutkan sesuatu. Coba tebak."

Wajah Nathan kini mirip kucing yang merajuk, mampu membuat Vincent tertawa. "Apa, ya? Aku tak bisa menebaknya."

"Sebenarnya... Aku merasa Jeremy sudah menerimaku! Dia memasangkan selimut padaku waktu aku ketiduran di ruanganku. Ahh, aku senang sekali!"

Vincent tercenung sejenak kemudian ikut menarik sisi bibirnya. Lantas merangkulnya erat-erat. "Selamat ya, sahabatku! Cintamu sepertinya sudah terbalaskan!"

"Semoga saja." Harap Nathan lemah, melepaskan diri dan memandang sendu lelaki di depannya. "Siapa tahu Jeremy cuma iseng padaku."

"Tidak usah pesimis. Pokoknya sekarang kau fokus saja dengan anggapan kalau dia mulai memperhatikanmu. Okay?"

"'Kay!" Nathan mengangguk mantap, melirik jam dinding, panik. "Ah, sudah giliranku. Aku pergi dulu, Vince. Selamat beristirahat!"

Vincent mengangguk samar. Setelah yakin Nathan menghilang, ia membuang napas keras, mengacak rambutnya. "Sial..."

"Vince?" Seseorang berbisik.

Kepalanya berputar menuju pintu. Tujuh pelayan terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa haus seks mereka. Seolah tidak acuh, Vincent menyunggingkan seringai menggoda.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya mendayu.

"Aku butuh hiburan." Seorang pelayan mengulurkan tangan di dekatnya, merambat naik ke tengkuk Vincent dan menariknya masuk ke sebuah pangutan panas.

Vincent setuju-setuju saja. Apalagi ketika enam pria lainnya menyentuhnya begitu sensual di beberapa titik bersamaan, memanjakannya tanpa diminta.

Ah, menjadi primadona memang menyenangkan. Selalu dipuja dan dipuaskan.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang, waktu-waktu yang ditetapkan sebagai waktu tidur para pegawai bar, Vincent terbangun. Maniknya menatap kosong langit-langit dengan dahi berkerut.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian semalam. Walau disentuh sebanyak apapun dan menjatuhkan harga diri pria yang menginginkannya sesering mungkin, itu masih belum cukup meredam kekesalannya.

Bayangkan saja, Jeremy mulai mengakui Nathan? Seorang Jeremy Mazuurek yang cuek bak patung memberi perhatiannya pada seseorang? Sulit dipercaya! Bahkan Vincenf yang semanis ini tidak dilirik sedikitpun!

Ibarat kata, si ceri merah disirami air segar sedangkan bunga mawar yang elok diabaikan? Apa-apaan ini? Jeremy meremehkannya? Kharismanya jauh lebih kuat daripada Nathan!

Jujur saja, kemampuan Vincent di atas rata-rata. Ia mampu menghipnotis seluruh pelayan maupun pelanggan agar mengemis cinta padanya tapi Jeremy memiliki tembok tebal. Dia terus memalingkan muka dan tak tertarik.

Perlahan, Vincent bangkit. Mengelus bunga kesukaannya yang diberikan seorang pelayan untuknya. Bunga mawar merah. Bunga yang mempesona banyak mata sepertinya.

"Tapi kenapa, dari sekian banyak pelayan manis, hanya Nathan yang dilirik?" Geramnya.

Sial, dia ingin sekali menghancurkan sahabatnya. Kenapa? Bukannya sudah jelas? Dia mencintai Jeremy. Dia sudah lama mengagumi pria itu. Tapi tidak pernah ditanggapi lebih dari sekedar orang asing.

Vincent menggeleng. Pikiran rasionalnya lambat-lambat mulai mengalir.

"Sabar, mungkin Nathan cuma beruntung."

Matanya mulai dibutakan cemburu dan dia harus tenang untuk menangani situasi.

.

.

.

"Nathan, kita disuru berkumpul."

Nathan Chauster mengangguk. Meninggalkan cermin dan berkumpul di belakang panggung, satu-satunya tempat lapang yang bisa menampung banyak pekerja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nathan penasaran, merapat pada Vincent.

"Entahlah. Pengumuman naik gaji?" Balas Vincent dengan nada jenaka.

Tiba-tiba _Dad_ masuk ke aula bersama, membawa papan kertas yang selalu ditentengnya kemana-mana. "Baiklah, langsung saja ku umumkan rencana debut resmi Nathan minggu depan."

"Eh?" Respon mereka serentak.

"Aku!?" Jerit Nathan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, melotot kaget.

Kening _Dad_ berkerut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Sahut Nathan cepat. "Thank you very much, Dad!"

"You're welcome." Senyum _ayah_nya swkilas. "Nah sekarang kita bagi tugas. Marcus urus tata panggung, Jeremy bagian poster, dan yang lainnya urus bagian bawah. Jangan lupa persiapan makan dan minuman. Sekarang, bubar!"

Mengikuti perintah telak, semuanya berpencar. Menyisakan Nathan yang kegirangan di tempat.

"Oh my gosh! Aku tak percaya ini. Akhirnya debut stage! Satu hari bernyanyi penuh." Histeris Nathan, nyaris berjingkrak-jingkrak.

Ia berharap Jeremy akan datang menyampaikan selamat seperti kebanyakan orang.

Hanya saja semua mimpi kadang tak pernah terwujud. Jeremy Mazuurek mengambil mantelnya. Bersiap-siap menyiapkan poster seperti yang diminta.

Dengan hela napas, Nathan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Vincent. "Vince?"

"Eh?" Sahabatnya tersentak, tersadar dari trans. Lalu memasang wajah ceria. "Congratulation, Nathan! Jabatanmu naik lagi!"

Nathan terkekeh, berhigh-five ria dengannya. "Aku bahagia sekali."

"Aku juga." Balas Vincent setengah berdusta.

Tanpa Nathan sadari, sahabat sepermainannya kini menyembunyikan bentuk dendam yang sempurna.

.

.

.

Vincent Rosther tak dapat memalingkan mata dari poster sahabatnya di salah satu sudut ruangan.

Menjijikkan. Memuakkan. Murahan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Vincent merobek poster itu, menghancurkannya bersama gejolak amarah.

"Aku membencimu." Geramnya. Menatap kobaran api perapian yang berada di rumahnya yang berlokasi tepat di samping bar.

"I hate you. Hate you. Hate you!" Sekali lagi dia robek poster tersebut, melemparnya masuk ke perapian.

"Kau harus membayar semua itu, Nathan!"

.

.

.

Debut stage Nathan akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Vincent dengan wajah ceria yang dipaksakan jelas gelisah di belakang panggung. Dia masih kesal.

Semalam dia menyadari apa penyebab terbesar kemarahannya ini. Selain Nathan merebut Jeremy, impiannya juga dipupuskan lelaki pendek itu. Impiannya, impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi terenggut oleh Nathan.

Mereka punya banyak kesamaan, mulai dari hobi sampai perilaku bitch. Namun sejujurnya dalam hati Vincent mengakui Nathan tak senaif dirinya. Vincent selalu membanggakan keahlian menggodanya dibanding Nathan yang pintar memikat namun mencintai satu pria.

Vincent juga sama. Cuma caranya yang berbeda.

"Jeremy, tolong pasang poster di gang sempit di blok-blok.." Suara _Dad_ terdengar. Ia lantas berbalik, menemukan Jeremy telah memasang sepatu dan mantelnya.

"Ini kesempatan bagus."

Kali ini dia pasti mendapatkan hati Jeremy.

.

.

.

"Jeremy,"

Pria itu reflek memutar tubuh, langsung dikunci tangan Vincent di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Karena pendek, Vincent mau tak mau mendongak, memamerkan salah satu jurusnya—tatapan menggoda.

"Kau tahu, kita bisa melakukannya di sini." Bisiknya rendah.

Jeremy bergeming, menunggu aksi Vincent selanjutnya seolah-olah sedang menonton sebuah acara. Mata tajam dan datarnya, sungguh menyebalkan.

Vincent mendengus, menyelengkat kaki Jeremy hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur dengan punggung mencium tanah. Dengan gesit, Vincent menindihnya, hanya bermodalkan lutut dan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Jeremy..." Vincent menurunkan wajahnya, hendak mencicipi bibir kissable Jongwoon yang didambakan semua wanita.

Dia pasti gila. Dia pasti sudah gila. Tapi gara-gara cemburu, dia merasa ini semua mudah dilakukan. Dengan begini, Nathan pasti terpukul mengetahui pujaan hatinya sudah dimiliki Vincent.

Ide yang licik namun brilian. Menaklukan hati Jeremy sekaligus menghancurkan karir Nathan.

"Hentikan." Gumam Jeremy. Dan untuk memberatkan pernyataannya, tangannya mendorong Vincent dengan sekuat tenaga hingga ia bisa bangkit berdiri sedangkan Vincent terjerembab.

Vincent terpaku. Kenapa dia bisa semudah itu dikalahkan? Kenapa tatapan Jeremy sedari tadi sangat dingin dan tajam seperti pisau yang hendak menikamnya?

"Kenapa," Vincent menegakkan kepalanya, menatap nyalang Jeremy. "Kenapa kau memilih si ceri daripada aku!?"

"Kau sangat murahan." Sahut Jeremy tenang. "Kau terlalu kotor bahkan untuk sekedar ku ludahi."

"Nathan juga sama! Dia dipegang oleh laki-laki manapun asal dibayar. Dia lebih murahan!"

"Bercerminlah sebelum memberi label murahan pada seseorang, murahan." Ujar Jeremy terakhir kali sebelum berlalu.

Vincent mengumpat tajam, meninju lantai gang yang berkubang.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita semua berkumpul di sini?" Tanya Marcus malas. Dari sekian banyak orang, sebenarnya Marcus diam-diam adalah pelayan yang aktif mencumbui Vincent di kamarnya.

Vincent, secara judes meratakan poster debut stage Nathan di meja. Para pelayan terkecuali Marcus memadati tepi meja.

"Kenapa—"

Vincent Rosther menggebrak meja, memberikan sorot garang pada setiap orang. "I don't care whatever it takes. Just kill that bitch!"

Pekerja-pekerja saling bertukar pandang. Lalu menurut seperti anjing peliharaan yang setia. Selagi para bartender dan pelayan laki-laki keluar ruangan diiringi kata 'iya', Marcus Gamerly membalikan badan, menggeser kecil tirai panggung hingga membentuk celah kecil.

Vincent merasa terabaikan, sekali lagi meninju meja. "Marcus, kau tak mendengarku? Cari caranya, hancurkan si jalang Nathan!"

"Aku mendapatkannya."

"Hah?"

Marcus berbalik menatap sang mawar merah, tersenyum yakin. "Aku sudah mendapatkan caranya."

.

.

.

Waktu pertunjukan Nathan sudah hampir berakhir. Vincent menyaksikan dari seberang panggung, duduk di kursi bar tempat Jeremy biasa bekerja.

Tepuk tangan penonton menggelegar. Lampu sorot masih memfokuskan cahaya pada satu tempat. Nathan yang selalu tampil kasual memegang tiang microphone-nya. Tersenyum polos ke arah khayalak umum.

Vincent mendengus, tertawa sinis dalam hati. Sebentar lagi semua yang disaksikannya akan segera musnah. Marcus telah mengatur sekrup kabel lampu sorot. Tinggal menunggu pertunjukkan utamanya saja.

Dalam beberapa menit lagi, lampu itu akan jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Membuat Nathan Chauster hanyalah sebuah nama.

"Ekhem, for ladies and gentleman." Nathan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar sang _adik_ tak memainkan instrumen lebih dulu.

Sama seperti orang-orang yang menajamkan indra pendengarannya, Vincent memasang telinga baik-baik.

"This is my last song for tonight. I'm gonna sing this song for my best friend. He means a lot to me. We used to talk for hours. But somehow we went our separate ways. However, I still do believe that one day we will sing together. I will be waiting for that day."

Vincent tertegun, berdiri gugup dengan mulut menganga. Sekelebat memori semasa mereka kecil menyentakkannya dari kedengkian.

Benar. Nathan sangat tulus. Nathan sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya!

Krak! Sesuai perkiraan Marcus, salah satu lampu sorot berderak dari tempatnya. Detik selanjutnya, benda itu jatuh mengancam keselamatan Nathan.

Semua mata melotot terkecuali Nathan.

"Nathan!" Vincent menjerit, berlari, mencoba menggapai pria bersuara tenor tersebut.

Terlambat. Histeris penonton dan teteaan darah yang merangsek keluar membuat kacau balau atmosfir damai tadi.

Vincent menutupi mulutnya.

"Nathan!"

.

.

.

"Nathan!"

Teriakan itu memancing kesadarannya. Ia menarik kelopak matanya pelan-pelan lantas menelengkan kepala, menerima kejutan lain.

"Jeremy!" Serunya syok, melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang bartender. "Jeremy, do you hear me? Are you okay? Jeremy!"

"I'm fine." Desisnya, bangun memegang kepalanya yang bonyok mengeluarkan darah segar.

Nathan panik, merobek kemejanya dan membersihkan cairan kental itu. "I'm sorry, Jer. I... I'm never want—"

"Forget it." Sela Jeremy kalem. Dia memang pandai mengendalikan emosinya.

"Nathan!" Vincent menaiki panggung, bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Nathan, apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Syukurlah!" Vincent mendekapnya erat. "Maafkan aku, Nathan. Aku menyesal. Aku yang hampir membuatmu celaka. Maafkan aku."

Nathan termangu, kemudian tersenyum memahami. Semua orang melakukan kesalahan. Ditepuknya punggung Vincent yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Semoga semua kebencianmu padaku berakhir di sini." Katanya tenang.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N:**

Sudah saya peringatkan kalau ini isinya fokus pada kebencian Sungmin hohoho. Demi apapun akhirnya bisa buat adegan beda di akhir cerita. Yes. Sejujurnya saya dendam karena diakhir PV Revolver - Luz itu romancenya dikit banget.

Btw jika kalian kecewa kenapa saya kebanyakan nulis ulang sebuah music video, harap maklum ya. Sebenernya saya punya banyak cerita orisinil, mulai dari Yesung yang suka main cwe trus punya adik angkuh kayak Ryeowook sampai Yesung si pembunuh bayaran yang malah jatuh cinta sma adik tiri satu bapaknya. Satu-satunya yang saya sesalkan adalah waktu, diksi dan kesibukan di dunia nyata.

Menyenangkan sekali berkecimpung di dunia khayalan, membayangkan segala macam cerita penuh tantangan, tapi balik lagi seorang author hanyalah manusia yang punya kehidupan menoton seputar bangun, makan, sekolah/kerja, makan, tidur lol. Dan sejujurnya fict ini cuma peruntungan untuk mengecek seberapa banyak yang menjadi pembaca setia saya hahaha

.

.

.

**Bonus Story**

"Thank you." Kata Jeremy datar, menyentuh perban di kepalanya.

Nathan tersenyum, membereskan kotak obat. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Jeremy tidak menghiraukannya. Terus mengusap lukanya yang berada di balik perban. Merasakan sensasi nyerinya.

"Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, panggil aku saja." Pesan Nathan sebelum angkat kaki dari kamar sederhana Jeremy.

Sebetulnya dia ingin lebih lama menikmati waktu berdua bersama Jeremy, menikmati detak jantungnya yang tak karuan karena fantasi liar bersama pria itu. Namun karena ia tahu Jeremy setegas apa, dia memiliih keluar sebelum diusir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mengikuti kata hatinya, Jeremy berjalan keluar, berdiri di tengah koridor. Telinganya bereaksi pada ketuk sepatu seseorang.

Siapa? Pagi menjelang siang adalah waktu tidur bagi penghuni rumah. Tidak mungkin Nathan kembali lagi. Ini bukan ketuk sepatunya.

Semakin lama, sosok itu semakin jelas. Kini mata Jeremy menyipit tajam memandangnya.

"Kau. Berhenti mencelakainya atau kau akan menyesal." Nadanya mengancam, menyudutkan.

Namun sosok itu menampilkan senyum ejek. "Coba saja kalau bisa."

.

.

.

**Last mind to review? ^^**


End file.
